


Feeling Better

by RLT2001 (Ignats23)



Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Punishment, Spanking, penis gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/RLT2001
Summary: After a long and hard hunt, Shane knows his mate needs him. All Ryan has to do is ask.





	Feeling Better

 

Shane looked over to where Ryan was curled up in the passenger seat. They had just finished up at one of the creepiest locations they had ever investigated and Ryan was clearly rattled, now curled up in his seat next to Shane. Shane could smell the fear scent coming off of his mate. They had been given the rest of the day and tomorrow off and Shane had a feeling that they would need it to give Ryan enough time to bring him back to normal. He reached a hand over to place it on the back of Ryan’s neck and Ryan leaned his head back against Shane’s hand and whimpered.

 _Oh_ _that’s what he wanted_

Ryan tended to want to scene after adventures, most of the time wanting his Daddy to make him feel safe. But Ryan needed to ask for his Daddy, Shane wouldn’t initiate a scene without his signal even though they had been together for years. They drove home in silence(benefits of hunting for ghosts in LA) and climbed the steps to their apartment with Ryan just a few steps behind Shane. Shane went to their bedroom and was almost done changing into striped pajama pants when he heard the signal.

“You’re stupid,” Ryan muttered.

Shane smirked to himself, there it was. He turned and slowly started toward Ryan.

“What was that?”

“You’re stupid,” Ryan said again, slightly louder this time. He slowly met Shane’s eyes.

Shane gripped Ryan’s chin, forcing eye contact between the two.

“Wanna try that again baby boy?”

There was a fire behind Ryan’s eyes, showing Shane he wasn’t about to back down. Ryan’s slick scent hit Shane at about the same time as well, letting the alpha know this is exactly what his omega wanted.

“Fuck you”

Shane cocked his eyebrow, his boy sure was wound tight to cuss at him. He stepped away, “Clothes off. Now.”

Ryan still stared back at him, not moving.

“Ry you’re already getting punished, don’t make me ask again.”

Ryan hesitated, and then began to strip out of his clothes. Shane turned and walked over to their toy chest to retrieve a few things. By the time Shane had gotten the buttplug and penis gag and turned around, Ryan was naked. Shane sat on the bed, placing the items next to him, and patting his thighs,

“Across my lap baby boy”

Ryan carefully lay across Shane’s thighs, wrapping his hand around Shane’s ankle like they had agreed. If Ryan needed Shane to pause, he could squeeze Shane’s ankle, allowing his punishment to pause without needing to safeword and stop it.

“20 spanks baby boy. I want you to count them for me okay?”

When Ryan nodded, Shane began his punishment.

_Smack_

“One”

_Smack_

“Two”

After 10 smacks, Shane easily prepped Ryan, using the omega’s copious slick to work all the way to 3 fingers before sliding in a pink buttplug with the words _Daddy’s Slut_ printed on the base, Ryan’s favorite one. The plug wasn’t part of his punishment, Shane knew that Ryan needed to feel full in times like this and even with the plug, Ryan’s slick would probably be streaming down his thighs soon enough. After that, Shane continued his punishment. As he rained down the last spank, right on the plug, Shane felt wetness hit his leg. He grabbed a bunch of Ryan’s hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him upright.

“Did you just cum baby boy?”

Ryan avoided eye contact, knowing he had broken one of their rules, guilt slipping into his scent. Shane gently gripped Ryan’s chin and turned it so Ryan was looking him square in the eye, making sure his omega knew he wasn’t actually mad.

“Ry,” Shane said warningly.

“I’m sorry daddy,” Ryan whimpered out.

“I’m not mad baby boy but you know the rules and the punishment that we agreed on.”

Ryan let out a whimper but didn’t fight what Shane said. Shane moved Ryan so he was laying on the bed, ducking into the bathroom to get a warm, wet washcloth and soothing ointment, and grabbing a silver cock cage from the toy chest. They had agreed that if Ryan came without permission one of these scenes, he would get the cage. Shane wiped down Ryan’s cock and cleaned the cum off his stomach before sliding his cock into the cage and locking it. He then rubbed soothing ointment into Ryan’s ass to help with the effects of his spanking. Next, he grabbed the penis gag and slid it into Ryan’s mouth. This, like the plug, wasn’t a punishment with Ryan loving to suck on things like that when he was in this headspace. Shane had found this penis gag with holes for breathing that he was willing to leave Ryan sucking on while he went and cleaned him up or did things for a minute or two while only keeping an eye on him. Shane also slid a buzzer into Ryan’s right hand to let him safe word while not being able to speak. Shane then slid Ryan into cute ghost pajama pants and an old baggy t-shirt of Shane’s, knowing the omega loved being wrapped in his alpha’s scent. He picked him up and placed him on the couch, turning on _Planet Earth_ on Netflix. Ryan whimpered when Shane tried to leave,

“Baby boy I’ll be right back, I’m gonna order us Chipotle. But I’ll go grab Goldsworth for you to cuddle with.”

They had gotten Ryan a mothman stuffed animal when they were investigating the mothman and he had named it Goldsworth after his whole Ricky Goldsworth identity. Shane passed him the plushy and Ryan cuddled it, looking blissed out and smelling completely calm as he cuddled Goldsworth and sucked idly on the penis gag. Shane quickly went and changed his pajama pants to clean ones and moved back where he could keep an eye on Ryan. He called and ordered food and then joined Ryan on the couch, the omega cuddling up to Shane’s side. The food arrived quickly and Shane unbuckled the gag from around Ryan’s head, slowly pulling it out of his mouth. Ryan whined unhappily at the loss but his mood was immediately brightened by the burrito being pushed into his hands. They ate in silence, with the only sounds being the television and Ryan happily moaning about being granted his favorite food.

When they finished, Ryan whimpered needily and Shane smelled the gush of slick coming from Ryan.

“Baby boy, do you want something?”

“Daddy, I want your knot. Please daddy”

“Where do you want it baby?”

“Want you to knot my mouth daddy.”

“Okay baby boy, move where you’re comfortable”

Ryan scrambled to kneel on the ground between Shane’s legs as Shane pulled his cock out. Ryan greedily lapped at the head and began to suck down Shane’s cock. He began to suck down the cock, his nose touching the dark curls at the base. Shane’s knot was already beginning to swell and it only took a few more sucks for Shane’s knot to swell behind Ryan’s teeth and him to start cumming down his throat. They had done this enough times that they both knew how to make sure that both Shane’s dick and Ryan’s mouth were safe. Ryan rested his head against Shane’s thigh, the smell of blissed-out omega washing over Shane. Shane absentmindedly ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, causing Ryan to moan around his cock.

“Ry if you don’t stop that my knot will never go down”

Ryan smirked around his cock, giving him a look as if to say _That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing_. Shane groaned at his mate’s cheekiness but continued to stroke the omega’s hair, causing him to almost purr around his cock.

Ryan was almost asleep by the time Shane’s knot had gone down enough to slip past Ryan’s teeth, a lone drop of cum sliding down his chin. Shane gently wiped the drop off and onto his pajama pants before lifting Ryan up by locking his fingers under Ryan’s ass and coaxing his legs around Shane’s waist. Ryan cuddled his face into Shane’s neck as they walked towards the bedroom. Shane tried to put Ryan down on the bed but Ryan clung to him like a barnacle.

“Ry I’m gonna go run you a bath and take off the cage and plug but for me to do that you have to let me go.”

“No. Wanna cuddle. Bath in the morning,” Ryan mumbled.

“Fine we’ll have a bath in the morning. But I still need to take off the cage and take out the plug.”

Ryan glared at his alpha, “No, I wanna keep them on till morning.”

The look on Ryan’s face stopped any future argument from Shane. He simply maneuvered them so he was spooning Ryan, throwing a blanket over both of them.

“I love you,” Ryan sighed out as he drifted off to sleep.

Shane smiled against the back of his mate’s head, “I love you too" 


End file.
